


Hands of the King

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-16
Updated: 2006-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The hands of the king are the hands of a healer.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Hands of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Lumpy" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). MiraculouslyUndead!Boromir appears, as does a slightly-too-cute version of Eldarion--fair warning!

"Uncle Bor'mir, what are all those lumpy bits on you?"

Boromir smiled. Eldarion, at five, was all curiosity. "Those are scars, little one."

"Do they hurt?" Small, warm hands traced the remnants of Orc arrows.

"Not any longer."

"Would you have died?"

"I would, if it hadn't been for your father."

"Father? He made you better?"

"The hands of the King, Eldarion, are the hands of a healer," came the King's voice from the doorway. "Now off with you, scamp, your mother wants you."

As Eldarion left, large, warm hands traced the arrows' path, and soon warm, soft lips followed.


End file.
